The Deal
by Magicwolf360
Summary: What I like to call a prediction fiction. Dipper, Wendy, and Soos have gone into Mabel's prison bubble in search of her. But what will happen? Rated T for extremely paranoid author.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a prediction fiction in honor of the episode airing 11/23. My prediction is that the episode will be mostly about finding Mabel and trying to convince her to leave the prison bubble. This is how I think it will end and spill into part 3. Of course, nothing's canon (duh) and I don't own Gravity Falls (once again, duh). That being said, enjoy! :).**

Dipper, Wendy, and Soos looked around Mabel's prison bubble anxiously. Dipper paused and stared at a forest made of grappling hooks and sock puppets. They travelled through the forest, jumping at every little sound.

"How are we supposed to find Mabel?" Wendy whispered.

"Well, let's think about this logically. If Bill wanted to trap her forever, where we would he hide her in her own prison bubble?"

"Hey, dudes, maybe she's like having the time of her life," Soos said, chuckling.

The other two blinked, but didn't say anything. The end of the forest came into view, and they were standing in the middle of a courtyard. Mabel was sitting on a throne with Gabe on her left, and Mermando on her right. Sev'ral Timez was standing on a stage, singing to her. The three rubbed their eyes in disbelief. The boy band finished their song, and smiled down at Mabel.

"This next song is for you, girl!"

They broke into another upbeat song. Dipper scampered around Mabel's throne and stood in front of her. She looked down at him quizzically.

"Dipper? You're not supposed to be here. You're at home, super jealous that I'm having such a great time!"

"Mabel, you have to listen to me! This isn't real. You're Bill's prisoner. With you out of the way, he's going to take over the world!"

She furrowed her brow in confusion. Rubbing her head, she shook it quickly.

"No. We defeated Bill. I remember... he was thrown back into his dimension!"

"Open your eyes! Does any of this look real?"

Mabel obeyed, glancing around. For a second, Dipper could see clarity and realization, but it became clouded. Jumping up, she pointed at Dipper and motioned for Sev'ral Timez to join her.

"Liar! This is real! Why would you say it isn't? Boys, take him away. I don't feel like talking to him right now."

Dipper gasped, but stood his ground. He folded his arms.

"No, you can't just throw me away. I won't let you."

"I don't know, Pinetree, she seems pretty stuck on staying," a voice called out.

Wendy and Soos ran up to Dipper while looking around wildly. Bill shot up out of the ground behind Mabel and laughed. She didn't even turn around. It was like she was frozen in time. Soos took a courageous step forward, but instantly back down as the sky ripped open and flying eyeballs shot in. Bill looked down at the boy thoughtfully. If anyone could defeat him... it was Pinetree. In fact, it might actually be useful to have him as an ally... He snapped his fingers, and Ford appeared, still a statue. Next came Grunkle Stan. He was floating in midair, making swimming motions.

"Kids?! What's going on?"

Before Dipper even had a chance to process, thick blue chains shot out from Bill's hand and wrapped around Mabel, Wendy and Soos. Dipper gasped, falling backwards as the chains whipped past him. Wendy and Soos were lifted up into the air, kicking and squirming. Mabel didn't even seem to notice what was happening around her. Bill floated down until he was almost at Dipper level and cackled, holding up the boy's friends and family.

"Well, well, looks like it comes to this!"

"What do you want, Bill? You've already destroyed the journals."

"But I want something else. You see, as ruler of this planet, I'd like a servant. Someone who will follow my wishes without hesitation. If you agree to be my loyal, obedient servant, I'll let your friends go."

Dipper stared at the demon, hardly able to believe his ears.

"Why would I agree to that? The last time you promised something, you possessed me! And you never even gave me the password!"

"Stanford. That was the password. S-T-A-N-F-O-R-D. See? I do fulfill my end of the bargain, so how about a new deal?"

Blue flames licked up the side of Bill's hand. Dipper stared at it, every instinct telling him not to. He shot a glance at Mabel and winced.

"You have to promise she'll be okay. No matter what, neither you nor your monsters can ever put her or anyone we care about, in danger."

Bill shrugged, knowing he was winning. It was fair... Dipper stared at his hand again. Closing his eyes, he felt his hand thrust out and wrap around Bill's. Their hands shook, and Dipper braved opening his eyes. The same blue flame has wrapped around his fingers, but he didn't feel any burning. Bill nodded in satisfaction and gently set everyone down. Wendy broke away immediately and ran up to Dipper.

"Why did you do that? You're the only one who could stop them!"

"I needed to protect Mabel."

Mabel shook her head and blinked. Smiling at Dipper, she gave him a large bear hug. Then she noticed Bill standing menacingly behind her twin. She screamed and was about to pull Dipper away, when he jerked back.

"Dipper?"

Ford moved, the gold cracking and splitting. He looked at Dipper and shrank when he saw the dream demon.

"Hiya, smart guy! Look who I just found to be servant for all eternity!"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Ford. I know I shouldn't have a deal but-"

"Dipper! Do you have any idea what you've just done? We could've defeated him! There was an ancient prophecy of a cipher wheel. All the symbols represented someone, and you were the pine tree. Now, he's unstoppable!"

Dipper's eyes widened. He whipped around to face Bill, when he felt his body go straight. Bill was staring at them, amused.

"Well, that was a big moment, wasn't it? Come on, Pine tree. You can start by mopping the floors in my castle."

"Yes, Master," Dipper droned.

Mabel teared up and reached out, but Dipper had already stumbled into a portal. It closed just as Mabel threw herself on it, leaving them alone in the bubble. Mabel looked at her friends with puffy eyes.

"We have to save him!"

"I don't know if we can," Ford confessed.

His brother shot him a look before kneeling down next to Mable. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Stan gave her a hug.

"Hey, kid. Don't worry about it. Dipper might be a pain, but he's smart and resourceful. We'll help him."

Mabel swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Burying her face into Stan's suit, her eyes darted to the spot Dipper had disappeared. The stakes were higher... they had no choice now but to defeat Bill.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Announcement

**And now a word from our supreme overlord:**

 **Hiya people! Wow, are those Pines stupid, am I right? But there seems to be some strange force that has created a sequel... I know, it's super crazy! I mean, who would go through the extra trouble of giving Pinetree and his sister some more screen time? Well, that's it for now. Time to spread the apocalypse around the world! And remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, bye gold, byeeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
